1. Technical Field of the Disclosure
The present application is related in general to gardening structures, and in particular to a trellis system suitable for growing larger plants or vegetables, such as tomatoes, in pots on hard surfaces, such as patios or decks.
2. Description of the Related Art
A major problem associated with growing plants, and in particular larger plants such as vegetables and some flowers in portable pots is the lack of support above the pot to hold the vines, stalks, or other parts of the plant as they grow above the top of the pot. Frequently, these upper portions of the plant are the most valuable as they contain the fruits, vegetables, or flowers which the grower desires to eventually harvest. These valuable portions of the plants must be exposed to sufficient sunlight, and simultaneously provided with support so that they do not bend and either break or hang down to areas exposed to less sunshine or where they will contact undesirable surfaces and thus stunt the growth and production of the desired products.
This problem is especially difficult to solve if a portable plant pot is used to grow plants indoors or on hard surfaces such as patios, decks, and driveways. When a pot is located on soil it is possible to drive a mast, stake, trellis, cage, or other similar structure directly into the soil next to the pot in order to provide the necessary support structure for the plant. A drawback of this approach is that after the plant begins to grow and become entwined with the trellis it is impossible to move the pot/plant without either damaging the plant or dismantling the trellis.
One approach to combining a trellis with a portable pot is to insert the base of a trellis directly into the sides of a pot. The disadvantage of this approach is that the trellis may be of limited size because the size of the trellis is restricted by the size of the pot. This approach may also provide insufficient stability for larger plants. Attempts have been made to compensate for this instability by centering the trellis over the center of the pot so that the center of gravity is over the center of the pot. Conventional means for executing this approach require extra effort from the grower in training the plant to grow up the trellis and also greatly restrict the amount of trellis space available to support and contain the plant. Many attempts have been made to combine a trellis system with a portable pot for convenience.
Recent advancements in the art disclose a trellis apparatus formed of separate, substantially identical, generally L-shaped rigid pieces each having short and long, generally straight, elongated portions that meet across a generally right angle bend. Each has a loop means defined adjacent to the free end of the short portion. To set-up the trellis apparatus, the loop means on one piece may be inter-fitted near the bend onto the long portion of an adjacent piece. When all pieces are inter-fitted and when the free end of each long portion is inserted directly into the plant-carrying dirt, it defines a stable, closed, three-dimensional containment ring surrounding the plant. Loop means can also be formed on the free end of the long portion for improving stability of the piece supported within the dirt and for safety. However, the size of the trellis is restricted by the size of the pot, resulting in the trellis apparatus being unable to support larger plants.
One of the existing trellis systems describes a combination portable plant pot and trellis for growing plants, flowers, vines and the like, and a detachable circumferential trellis extending above the pot. The preferred attachment means have downwardly extending extensions on support posts of the trellis, and these extensions have a lip to engage ledges along the side of the pot, reachable through apertures in the pot rim. This secures the trellis to the pot and provides the necessary upper support for the branches and vines of growing plants to expose them to maximum sunlight and air. However, the circumferential trellis is confined to the boundaries of the pot and does not provide support for plants beyond the boundaries of the pot. Hence, it is difficult to grow larger plants in this pot.
Another existing trellis system discloses a plant support comprising a series of longitudinally extending supporting rods with rings interlaced thereon and interlaced with each other and adjustable along said rods, with a plurality of longitudinal supporting members of similar character arranged in different horizontal planes provided with inter-engaging, interlocking, and adjustable rings and means for supporting the longitudinal members in different horizontal planes. The various rings are adapted to be brought into substantially vertical registration, one with the other. However, this system is not portable. Hence, it is impossible to move the plant and the trellis system once it is established in a particular spot.
Various other trellis systems exist that provide support to growing plant foliage. One such trellis system includes a vertical support frame assembly of adjustable height to which is attached a mesh netting and supporting stakes, forming an extendable garden trellis. Another system includes an adequately anchored base surmounted by a spiral trellis for supporting plants without the necessity of tying the plant to the support. Some other systems include a trellis composed of a plurality of separable components capable of disassembly, and collapsible to minimum size for convenient storage yet capable of assembly into a unitary trellis structure of variable height and diameter to accommodate plants of differing sizes. However, some of these systems are supported by direct insertion into the soil and are hence not portable. Some other systems that may be inserted into a portable pot are limited in size. Other systems require the use of trellis netting that is time consuming to tie and frequently becomes tangled.
Based on the foregoing there is a demonstrable need for a plant trellis system suitable for growing plants on hard surfaces such as patios, decks or driveways. Such a needed plant trellis system would comprise a trellis base and a pot accommodated on the trellis base. The system would also comprise a plurality of wire mesh panels accommodated on the trellis base for providing support to the plant. The system would provide a free standing support for growing larger plants on any relatively flat surface that is light, firm and easily assembled. Further, the system would be portable and capable of moving as a single unit without damaging the plant or dismantling the trellis. The system would also break down into flat pieces for easy storage and shipping. Finally, the trellis system would extend and be stable beyond the boundaries of the pot allowing it to support larger plants. The present invention overcomes prior art shortcomings by accomplishing these critical objectives.